This MOU sets forth the terms of the FY 2013 Work plan for Services to he performed by the Department of Health and Human Services, Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), National Center for Chronic Disease Prevention and Health Promotion (NCCDPHP), and the Department of Health and Human Services, National Institutes of Health (NIH), National Institute of Dental and Craniofacial Research (NIDCR), under the Memorandum of Agreement initiated in FY 1999. This Agreement provides for the transfer of FY 2013 funds from the NIH, NIDCR, to the CDC, NCCDPHP, for the service and activities described below.